jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evolution of Claire
The Evolution of Claire is a book written by Tess Sharpe, released on June 26, 2018. Plot The book begins as Claire Dearing returns from the Jurassic World Incident, where she has moved back to her hometown at her sister Karen's request. She then reflects on her life before she was hired to work at Jurassic World. The book then picks up 12 years earlier in 2004 as she and her roommate Regina are packing up to leave college for summer break. As they are reflecting over what happened that year, Karen arrives to drive Claire back to their parents' house. Species in The Book *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Baryonyx'' (mentioned by Ronnie) *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Mosasaurus'' (mentioned to be in the DNA extraction process) *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Pteranodon'' (eggs only) *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' Goofs *While the Velociraptor on the front cover is a male, the one described in the book is called a female. *While in the film his name is Scott Mitchell, in this book Karen's husband and Zach's father's name is Pete. *Another goof is in the timeline, which states that Claire was 19 in 2004, and Zach was a toddler. Yet the age gap in the film canon suggests he was 6 years old, and that Gray is supposed to be 2 years old, but in this book, Zach is younger and Gray was not born yet. Trivia * The T. rex is called "Rexy" by multiple characters in the book. She is first called this name on page 266 by Bertie when Claire is enlisted to help with the scheduled feeding of her. The narrator (Claire) then continues to refer to her by this name. * On page 261, Claire asks Masrani about the dinosaur population on Isla Sorna, and his response is that "there are enough." He elaborates that after Hammond died, the greatest threat to the populations on both Nublar and Sorna was poaching rather than anything within the ecosystems themselves. * There were no Velociraptors in Jurassic World until about eight months before the park opened, and they were first transported from Isla Sorna. * According to Bertie, every time an animal is transported from Sorna to Nublar and has settled in, Masrani holds a champagne toast at the top of the educational center, which everybody is required to attend. * Chapter 21 introduces a scent masking spray created by Dr. Wu and his team for the trainers and vets to use. It would make the humans smell as if they were part of the jungle, making it more difficult for predators to pinpoint their location. It is odorless and absorbed quickly into the skin. * There are five waterfalls on Nublar, of which three would be accessible to guests during the park's operation. * Nine months before Jurassic World opened, there were only five herbivore species integrated into their habitats. The T. rex and Dilophosaurus were the only carnivores presently on the island until a Velociraptor was introduced about a month later. fr:The Evolution of Claire ru:Эволюция Клэр Category:Books Category:Pages Needing Attention